Speak Now
by dr. tempe bones
Summary: Title taken from the Taylor Swift cd. Takes place around season six. It will become a little AU some songs will take place in the future. I will note which do not follow the plot of the show. will be in order of the Speak Now CD.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. I know I have a few stories open right now. But for Christmas, I was given the new Taylor Swift cd. I can not stop listening to it. When I listen through it, I think of Brennan and Booth so I have decided to write down the one shots forming in my mind. They will be short, sorry. But they will follow the cd. **

**As for Christmas, I was also given a Amazon Kindle (my new best friend) and the Katy Perry cd. Along with Bones dvds (which I bought in October) and Gossip Girl Dvds.**

**Hope everyone had a Great Holiday Season. Start saving for next year. =]**

**I hope you all like this. I ended it were I thought fit. Please leave reviews.**

* * *

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

__

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Mine-Taylor Swift

* * *

Temperance Brennan was sitting on the cold marble steps of the Lincoln memorial, overlooking the reflecting pool. The sun was slowly setting on the busy streets of Washington DC. She could see in the red and pink glow from the falling sun the coffee cart they were to meet at when they returned home. The bench that sat by the water where they had spent so many hours sitting, talking and laughing. This was one of their places. Here and the Royal Diner. But this was her favorite place that they shared, even with all the people around. When they were here together the crowds never seemed to the here. She knew they were but they all faded when she sat there with him. She sat there, memories of them rolling through her mind like an old film.

Before he came into her life, she had been good. She had been innocent even. She had never killed anyone until he came along. She had never 'dined and dashed' as he called it. She had never been a rebel. Not like her father who seemed to be careless when she was growing up. He was a bank robber, taking a chance that he would get thrown into jail. He had carelessly left her to be thrown into a foster system where she learned that the world was a mean and cold place.

She had become a cold person because of this. She had learned to turn off her emotions to never show them to anyone for they only ended up hurting her. She would lock them up them in a small box someplace in her heart so they never showed their ugly head. That was until him. Everything changed when he came into her life. The walls slowly came down and the box started to open. All when he did the simplest thing by putting his arm around her for that first time.

Before that night at the Hoover building he had been hers. Thou, she would never say those words for any other living soul to hear. But he was hers. In every way one could imagin. He had wormed his way into every part of her life that he had become a constant. Her rock. He held her when she was upset over finding her mother or when she feared that Russ's life had been taken in her home. He saw every part of her. Parts most people never got to see. He saw her when she was crying, scared and even happy. He did everything he could to make her happy.

That Christmas will always be one of her favorites. He had talked her into seeing her family. Going to the jail to see her long lost father and brother along with her brother's family. He had even brought a Christmas as her gift. Something that she will never forget and always love. He always knew just want to do or say to make her feel better. That was rare. She had never known anyone who could do what he does. It was like they were made for each other. Only she did not believe in soul mates like he did. Well, she did not until the few months following their fall out.

But now, none of that mattered. He was not her's any longer. She no longer held any kind of claim on him. She could not say he was her best friend. She could not just show up at his place in the middle of the night when she did not feel like going home, alone. There would be no more late night Thai at her place or the lab as the finished up the notes and reports for the case that they had closed. There would be no more seeing each other all the time. Now it would only be work. She would see him in passing on the streets as he made his way to go be with one he now claimed he loved. And it was not and would never be her.

He had made a rebel from a careless man's careful daughter. He had gotten her to feel all by simply putting his arm around her as they sat by the water at the Lincoln memorial, by showing her that it was okay to feel and that it is okay to sometimes act like a rebel. She did not need him to be hers for any of that. She could be a rebel without him. She could sit here, by the water and maybe one day with a man who loved her with his arm around her. But for now, she would sit here by the water and wait.


	2. Sparks Fly

**Hello all. I know I have a few stories open right now. But for Christmas, I was given the new Taylor Swift cd. I can not stop listening to it. When I listen through it, I think of Brennan and Booth so I have decided to write down the one shots forming in my mind. They will be short, sorry. But they will follow the cd. **

**As for Christmas, I was also given a Amazon Kindle (my new best friend) and the Katy Perry cd. Along with Bones dvds (which I bought in October) and Gossip Girl Dvds.**

**This one for some reason seemed to give me a little trouble. I just do not like the song all that much.**

**I hope you all like this. I ended it were I thought fit. Please leave reviews.**

* * *

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

Sparks Fly-Taylor Swift

* * *

The SVU slowly came to stop outside the old brick building that Temperance Brennan called home. She was soaked from head to toe sitting in the passenger seat, as close to the door as she could get without jumping out. This is not how this was suppose to go. She was not suppose to tell him those things. They would change everything between them. Things were slowly fixing themselves with the two partners. Until now. She had seen how happy he was becoming. How he had moved on like he had said he would that night. But that night, she had not ready for what he wanted. She was scared to give in that night.

That night in front of the Hoover Building will be forever burned into the back of her mind. He had been ready and took the leap. She on the other hand had not. Yes, she loved him and wanted to be with him but everyone who had ever come into her life until this point had shown her that love never lasts. That's what she could not bet on that night. She could not lay her heart out there, fully hand it over to the handsome FBI agent who stood in front her. Not yet any way. She thought he would give her some time, that he would fight for her like no one ever had before. But instead, he told her he needed to move on. He did not fight, just turned and gave up like every other man who had come into her live.

That was the night she swore no other man would ever get that close to her again. That she needed to rebuild the walls around her heart and hide all her emotions from the world once again. Turning him down that night had been the hardest thing she had ever done, until tonight. This past case had took over her life. She believed that she was the victim. Everything about the doctor reminder her of herself. She was too into her work, had no friends outside of the workplace, no one to go home to and no one to miss her if she was ever missing. To Brennan, that doctors life had been her own and she could not live like that any longer. One of the closest people to the doctor told her how he tried to get her to take the next step with him. That they were are clsoe as two people could get wihtout having sex. That's when she realized what she had Booth.

That night she vowed to have no regrets. That she needed to change, making more friends and let herself out into the world. But she would not open her heart anyone else. Sure, she will date but no one will ever get as close as he had. They could not if she did not want to feel that pain again. It hurt more than when her parents left her or when Russ followed. That's why she was sitting in his SUV now, soaked through her clothes. No one could tell that she had been crying if they looked at her. It just looked like she had got stuck in the rain storm. She had gotten stuck in the rain. She went back to the part of town where the doctor had been killed. She had figured out what had happened.

Booth once again saved her. She was nearly hit by a car as she stood in the street. After Booth had gotten her into his car, the words poured out of her mouth like vomit. She was pretty sure that Angela had once called it word vomit. She told him that she had been too late. That she missed her chance. He told her how he loved his girlfriend. He than then asked if he should call anyone. "Who?" she thought to herself. Angela has Jack and the baby, he had hannah to go home to, Sweets had Daisy and Cam had her daughter. She no had one. She was alone once again. No one knew how much she hate being alone.

Shaking her head as it hung down facing her lap she answered him. "No." Soft and simple. Feeling the car stop, she moved as fast as she could. She needed out of the small space. She looked back to him. She wanted him to drop everything. Forget about the blonde reporter back at his place and kiss her until the pain had gone away. To smile at her like he use to, the one that was only for her. The one that would like up the room and make her heart flutter as if it were a butterfly. She missed his smile more than she missed anything else. But instead she stood in the pouring rain again, tears flowing out of the dark gray eyes of a heart broken woman.

* * *

**Okay, so that does not really follow the song, I know but I like it. Please tell me what you think. Next up Back to Decemeber**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all. I know I have not updated in a while. I had school that took over. And work as well. I know work two part time jobs. One of which I can not stand. **

**Borders is shutting down. This is sad. I use to work for them.**

**I hope you all like this. I ended it were I thought fit. Please leave reviews.**

* * *

_I'm so glad you made time to see me How's life? Tell me, how's your family? _

_I haven't seen them in a while  
You've been good, busier than ever We small talk, work and the_

_ weather Your guard is up, and I know why  
Because the last time you saw me Is still burned in the back of you__r mind _

_You gave me roses, and I left them there to die_

* * *

The sun stood high in the sky as Brennan sat on a bench near the coffee chart. Their coffee chart. It had been a year to the date since they had both agreed to meet here. A year since she had left for her dig, him to serve their Country. A steaming cup of coffee rested on the ground next to her left foot. Looking out over the lush green grass of the National Mall, the sounds of children laughing and running around, tourists snapping photos and gasping at the marble building raising into the sky. Her crystal blue eyes scanned the faces as they past, looking for the one face that she needed to see. Even thou they had been home for a few months now, it felt like she had never seen him. He was always too busy with Hannah for her. There was no more late night thai, drinks after a case. Everything in her world was changing again. She hated change.

Brennan did not know if Booth would show up. If he even remember that today was the year mark that they set to meet up. Sliding back on the cool metal, she picked up the cooled coffee and took a sip. The dark liquid filled her mouth with a bitter taste. Curling her cups around the paper cup, she placed her hands on her lap. People passed her slowly. She hoped he would come, almost wished. She did not wish nor believe that wishing was worth ones time. But she had changed over the year, she was no longer the old Temperance Brennan who hid behind a wall when it come to love. Well, for the most part. She was now ready for what Booth wanted. Hannah had left just under a month ago.

Booth walked into the lab, looking for Brennan. It was a nice Sunday and he had gotten out of church only to find he had missed calls for his boss. With a heavy sigh, he had called back knowing this meant his Sunday would now be spent with a rotting body. "Have you seen Bones?" He asked as he walked into the lab, Cam and Angela on the metal plateform, Hodgins at his station. The two women both turned her heads to the agent. Angela looked to Cam then back to Booth. "Come with me Stud Muffin."

Angela lead Booth down to her office. "Do you know what today is?" She asked setting her pad on her desk. Booth looked over to Angela. "How is that going to tell me where Bones is Ange?" He asked flipping his poker chip. The artist crossing her arms under her breasts. "It will if you remember what you promised." She said with a small huff. A confused look crossing his face until it hit him full force like a fright train. "The chart." He spoke in a breathless whisper. He had forgotton one of the important promises he had made to her. "I gotta go." He turned on his heel and ran from the office.

Brennan was about to stand up from her seat, her coffee now too cold to drink. She had sat there for her lunch break which had ended twenty minutes ago. Fixing her trench coat, she made her way to the trash and tossed her cup in. A small sigh left her lips. She had never been one to sit and wait for someone to show up. The thought had been in the back of her mind for a while now. She had hurt him so much that she almost did not feel dissappointed that he had forgotten. She did not remember the last night she asked about Parker or even saw him. She did have a small hope that he would have made the time to see her. That just maybe she was still worth something to him.

Booth ran down the dirt path, weaving in and out of the people all around him. He could see her standing, starting to walk away from the trash can. He could see the sad look in her eyes as she shoved her hands into her pockets. She had never been one to wait. She was not going to start now. "BONES!" He yelled over the people, pushing passed him. "BONES WAIT!" He yelled again reaching out to grab her arm. He could not let her leave just yet.

Brennan heard Booth calling her. A part of her wanted to stop but the other part knew she shouldn't. She was upset he had caused her to wait, that he did not remember until most likely Angela told him what he had forgotten. "Go back to work Booth." She said looking over her shoulder. "My lunch is over. I'm needed back at work now." She said shrugging her shoulder from his reach. "I understand what I did hurt you. But I did not know I had hurt you that much. I'm sorry." She said looking up to him.

Booth shook his head. "I know I'm late and that I forgot we planned to meet up." He said to her, moving to stand in front of her. "But I am here now. I know you're not needed back at the lab. We have a case. But that can wait for now."

Brennan looked up to her, crossing her arms under her breasts. "I hurt you. I turned you down. You have every right to be mad at me. But I am glad that you have made the time to see me. Ho...how's Parker?" She asked figuring that would be the best place to start on rebuilding their relationship.


End file.
